


Canvas of Flesh

by wonton_wonho



Series: The NCT horror [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, F/M, Horror, may or may not be gory, most likely gory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonton_wonho/pseuds/wonton_wonho
Summary: Art takes precision. Art takes dedication. Art takes time. Art needs an artist. And there's no better canvas than the human body. Dead or alive the human body is beautiful. To Johnny it is an empty canvas open only to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ozana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ozana).



> Uhm okay so I haven't written this genre in forever so it might be a little bad. Also this will be split into two parts. Part two will hopefully be uploaded on Monday but probably not since I'm crap at keeping to my deadlines. I've rated this as mature but what I write in the second part might go past that and into explicit. (not sure about this yet as I haven't written it yet) 
> 
> I also want to thank Ozana for giving me the idea and allowing me to write it. She's sorta my editor nowadays. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy my (rusty) writing.

Art takes precision. Art takes dedication. Art takes time. Art needs an artist. And there's no better canvas than the human body. Dead or alive the human body is beautiful. To Johnny it is an empty canvas open only to him. Others did not see the beauty the human body held. The ruby coloured blood that ran through delicate veins and arteries. The delicate tissue of the body that miraculously repairs itself. The nerves and pain receptors that resided in the skin were the most interesting of all. As the scalpel precisely cut through the dying skin it was as if Johnny could feel the nerves breaking apart, severing, as he dragged the blade down further. He so badly wanted to carve intricate patterns into the alluring pale skin and create a masterpiece out of the dead body ,something he had never done before, but he had to restrain himself. He first had his job as a coroner to do. He could have his fun tonight.

It wasn't always easy to find a victim in a crowd of people. To find the perfect canvas amongst a crowd of tainted ones. It was always easy to lure them in. A sultry glance and a smile usually had them. Of course this was much harder to use on males which is why Johnny usually preyed on females. They were weak and easily controlled by emotions. They never saw it coming before it was too late. Their innocence and complete naivety gave the game a rush. They trusted him and he broke that trust piece by piece. He drew on them the boundless thoughts of his mind. Then he healed them with the hands of a skilled doctor, tricking them into a sense of relief and hope only to re-open the wounds with those same hands.

A typical Friday night. Crowds of students roamed the streets, all of them out for the same purpose no one suspecting a thing. Friday night's were the easiest to grab a victim. The club's were packed making it easy to blend in and slip out with a disoriented victim. Entering the dark club the fluorescent lights made him feel a little dizzy but he shook himself out of it. He needed to focus. The loud bass of the music drowned out the conversations that were occurring in the club. The hot atmosphere sucked the air from Johnny's lungs but he didn't care. All he wanted was to find a victim. He worked his way through the crowd of hot bodies, moving in an almost trance to the music. Sweat, alcohol and smoke clouded his senses. As he leaned against the bar and eyed the potential canvases Johnny couldn't help but feel he was being watched. This switched the game around and added a new edge to the game. It thrilled Johnny to have a victim find him instead of him finding the victim himself. Betting on the fact that the victim would come to him, Johnny turned his back to the crowd of bodies and ordered himself a drink. He didn't have to be on the prowl and allowed himself to relax a bit, fully knowing he'd leave with a victim by the end of the night. Taking a sip of his drink Johnny felt a presence next to him. Without turning to face the presence Johnny spoke, "You know staring is rude."

A smirk played on his lips as he turned to see a very flushed face (from either alcohol or embarrassment) staring at him. Upon realising that he had turned to face her the girl quickly turned her back. Johnny stared at her exposed back, admiring the soft skin. He couldn't wait to cut into it. He couldn't wait to see the exposed flesh. He couldn't wait to colour his hands with her blood. Itching to touch her skin he reached out to stroke the skin. It was only a simple brush but the girl yelped and turned around. Johnny smirked, "You know you can't stare then pretend you weren't." 

The girl looked flustered as her hand moved to her non existent drink. Realising that there was no drink there she awkwardly retracted her hands, sat on a high chair and stared at her lap. "I wasn't staring directly at you," she suddenly spoke. "I was staring at your shoes," her voice was stubborn and she spoke from behind her long flowing hair that covered her face. 

"Oh? I didn't realise that my shoes were anywhere but my feet?" he sat himself next to her trying to catch her features but her hair covered everything. Then she turned to face him and he could finally see her features clearly. She had a slender face, mesmerising eyes, rosy cheeks and plump lips. She was the perfect canvas and he didn't even have to find her, she found him. 

"Let me buy you drink?" Johnny offered, eager to get things going. She gave him a a smirk. 

"I was hoping you'd say that." Her tone was flirtatious. Johnny smiled, malice behind his eyes. She was setting the trap herself then walking right into it. Johnny had to keep himself from getting too excited and losing his composure before the job was actually done. Striding over to where the bartender stood he ordered a non-alcoholic drink and almost as quickly as the bartender served the drink up, Johnny slipped the liquid into the drink. Giving the drink a quick stir, Johnny felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"What's taking you so long?" A sultry voice in his ear and Johnny shivered as her lips brushed his ear. He needed to speed things up because he couldn't control himself for much longer.

"Just making sure the drink was perfect for you." It wasn't one of his best lies but he was in a rush and she was believing every single word. He pushed the drink towards her and she pouted at it.

"It's non-alcoholic. Why?" She picked up the drink and examined it. Johnny leaned forward so that their faces were millimeters apart. He could hear her breath hitch as he got closer.

"It's non-alcoholic because I want you to remember what I'm going to do to you later tonight." His voice was husky and he could tell he had affected her. Her hand was slightly shaking as she picked up the drink and downed it recklessly. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. 15 minutes. 15 minutes for the drug to take effect. Johnny grabbed her hand,shocking her, and dragged her across the club towards the exit. The polluted air of Seoul was refreshing compared to the atmosphere in the club. 10 minutes. 10 minutes for the drug to take effect. Johnny casually strode the empty streets with his victim while she talked aimlessly. Johnny was tired of hearing her mouth run, he needed the drug to take effect faster. 5 minutes. 5 minutes for the drug to take effect. Johnny tumbled into his house with a giggling girl. She was struggling to keep her balance and her eyes seemed to be drooping. Johnny let go of her hand and watched as she struggled.

"Hey...uh...what's your name?" She tried to steady herself using the wall and as she faced him she blinked, trying to concentrate.

"Johnny." His response was blunt. 

"Johnny...I...I think somethings wrong." She moved towards Johnny but landed on her knees two steps away from him. Her breathing was laboured and she was starting to shake. She stared at the floor with her head down, her hands trying to grasp something that wasn't there. Johnny leaned down to her level, grabbing her chin and making her look him in the eyes.

"What's your name?" Something in the tone of his voice changed and she felt compelled to tell him her name.

"Y/N" She barely choked out and as Johnny maintained eye contact, something changed in her eyes. Like a doe caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. Johnny smirked at the look, this was just what he wanted.

"You...You drugged me" Those were her last words before Johnny let go of her chin and let the rest of her body fall to the floor.


End file.
